


Revelaciones al desayuno

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Mary está en la casa de Mycroft Holmes, descubre ciertos gustos que ambos Holmes tienen, lo cual la hará notar lo que siempre quiso negar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelaciones al desayuno

Aquel día, después de que finalmente el mayor de los Holmes se había colocado ropa, la señora Mary Watson, había terminado sentada en la mesa del amplio y lujoso comedor que el hombre del gobierno poseía en su gran casa.

Mary observaba como el viejo sirviente de Mycroft llevaba a penas la bandeja, siendo que su anfitrión, por así decirle ya que debía quedarse en su casa hasta que su marido volviese de la loca y peligrosa aventura que Holmes lo había metido esa vez, le hablaba cosas sobre Sherly y él, y que debía estar tranquila, pues su hermano sabía lo que hacía y no dañaría al médico.

En eso estaban cuando escuchó unos pasos venir a la mesa, supuso que era el asistente del hombre, que parecía no despegarse de él bajo ningún motivo, pero para su sorpresa vio el rostro que había observado tantas veces en los periódicos, aquel hombre que siempre salía en las fotografías con John y Holmes.

— Pensé que seguirías en la cama, Mycroft… — Mary observó como el hombre parecía no notarla, casi como si ignorase por completo su existencia.

— Oh, no quise despertarlo, Greg — Sonrió el mayor de los Holmes y Mary vio sorprendida totalmente como el inspector Gregory Lestrade, ese inspector que siempre le dejaba a Holmes ayudarlo con sus casos, se inclinaba y besaba a Mycroft Holmes… y no un beso en la mejilla o algo así, sino un beso en los labios. — Por cierto, la señora Watson nos acompañara — Dijo Mycroft cuando se separó de los labios del inspector.

El hombre de Scotlandyard se enderezó rápidamente y tocio nervioso, observando a Mary que los miraba sorprendida.

El inspector realmente parecía muy avergonzado cuando se sentó a la mesa y le grito al viejo sirviente lo que quería para comer, por su parte Mary prefirió guardar silencio… deseando que los Holmes no tuvieran los mismos "gustos", pero sabiendo ya que ambos hermanos se parecían en aquello, por como Mycroft miraba al avergonzado inspector, era la misma forma en que Sherlock miraba a John…


End file.
